Zusammen kommt, was zusammen gehört
by maroonie
Summary: Lisa heiratet David, oder doch nicht?
1. Prolog

Prolog:

_Morgen werde ich also heiraten. Mein langjähriger Wunsch geht also endlich in Erfüllung. Immerhin arbeite ich schon fast zwei Jahre um die Liebe von David. Aber will ich diese Liebe überhaupt noch? Wenn ja, wieso bin ich dann nicht richtig glücklich? Was fehlt zu meinem Glück,_ dachte Lisa, die grade auf der Toilette vor dem Spiegel stand. Sie hatte sich für ein paar Minuten von ihrem Polterabend ausgeklinkt, um etwas Ruhe zu haben. Doch eine Männerstimme riss Lisa aus ihren Gedanken. „Felix komm da bitte raus. Das ist die Damentoilette, wir müssen die nächste Tür nehmen." Der Mann nahm seinen Sohn an der Hand und führte ihn errötet aus dem Raum. Eigentlich nichts besonderes, doch Lisa freute diese Begegnung. Denn Mann trug seine Krawatte unter seinem Hemd, so wie sie dachte es nur Rokko machen würde. Denn ihr war etwas klar geworden. Sie brauchte Rokko zu ihrem Glück! Sie war in Gedanken nun endlich wieder voll bei Rokko. _Nein, ich will Davids Liebe nicht mehr. Ich liebe ihn nicht mehr. Ich liebe Rokko._ Lisa atmete tief ein. _Aber er will mich ja nicht, sonst wäre er hier und würde mich umstimmen._ Eine Träne lief an Lisas Wange hinunter. _Hoffentlich meldet er sich bei mir, sonst werde ich David heiraten, bei ihm werde ich es gut haben._ Mit diesem Entschluss ging sie zurück zur Feier.


	2. Kapitel 1

1.

Rokko saß mit zwei Flaschen Rotwein, Fotos von Lisa und ihm und dem Verlobungsring, den er ihr geschenkt hatte, auf dem Boden seiner Wohnung und betrank sich. Wie seit den letzten zwei Tagen. Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass er nach dem angenommenen Heiratsantrag nun doch gegen David Seidel verloren hatte. Doch er wusste, dass er verloren hatte, deshalb gab er vor drei Tagen Lisa an David frei und hoffte, dass sie glücklich werden würde.

Lisa war mittlerweile wieder im Saal des Schlossrestaurants angekommen, doch in Gedanken war sie bei Rokko, denn dank des jungen Vaters ist ihr bewusst geworden, dass nur Rokko ihr Herz gehörte. Zum unzähligen Mal kam ihr der Gedanke von Rokko, ihrem kleinen Sohn und ihr auf dem Weg nach Göberitz mit der S-Bahn in den Kopf. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, dieses Bild bekam sie in der Besetzung mit David nicht hin und ihr Kopf zeigte nun nicht mehr David, sondern Rokko mit Bärbel auf dem Arm. Eine kleine Träne lief Lisa über die Wange. _Doch, da Rokko nicht hier ist, muss ich lernen diese Situationen wieder mit David in meinen Kopf zu bekommen,_ sagte Lisa leise zu sich selbst.

Rokko betrachtete gedankenverloren ein Bild von ihm und Lisa, welches sie auf die Hochzeitseinladungen kleben wollten. Sie hatte dafür ein spontanes Fotoshooting im Planetarium veranstaltet. Rokko saß einfach auf dem Boden und betrachtete das Bild, er fühle sich nicht richtig traurig, eher so, als würde etwas ihn von innen auffressen, eine bedrückende Lehre drückte auf sein Herz, seine Gedanken und seine Seele. Lautlos fiel eine Träne auf das Foto.

Auch Lisa rollte gerade eine Träne de Wange hinunter, sie stand auf dem Balkon des Schlossrestaurants und blickte verträumt in die Sterne. In ihrem Kopf lief ein Film ab, er zeigte sie und Rokko und ihren ersten Kuss im Planetarium. Es folgte eine kurze Bildersequenz über das Fotoshooting für die Hochzeitseinladungen. Auf einmal berührte sie jemand an den Schultern. Lisa lächelte und drehte sich um. Ihr sackte zusammen, denn David stand hinter ihr. „Na meine Schöne. Bist du wiedereinmal mit deinen Gedanken in einem anderen Universum? Was sagt es denn zu unserer Zukunft?" Lisa wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch sie kam nicht dazu. David küsste sie zärtlich. Lisa erwiderte den Kuss, doch anders als sie es jemals bei David getan hatte. „Wow, der Sternenhimmel scheint ja verborgene Gefühle bei dir freizusetzen." Er lächelte sie an und zog sie mit sich wieder zu den anderen ästen. _Ja, das stimmt David, denn wenn du wüsstest, dass ich in Gedanken nicht bei dir war, sondern bei dem Mann, den ich wirklich liebe._ Lisa strich sich die Haare glatt und grinste sich steif durch den Abend und die Nacht_. Rokko bitte hol mich aus diesem Alptraum!_


	3. Kapitel 2

2.

Rokko schlief nur wenige Stunden, doch in diesen träumte er von seiner Zukunft mit Lisa, ihren Kindern, ihrem Haus und ihrem Hund. Eben eine glückliche Ehe, eine richtige Familie.

Auch Lisa schlief gut in dieser Nacht: Rokko weckte sie mit einem Kuss aus dem Schlaf, ließ Lisa ein schönes Sommerkleid anziehen, verband ihr die Augen und führte sie zu einer kleinen Kapelle, in der nur Jürgen und die Plenskes waren. Dort schworen sie sich den Bund der Liebe, Treue und Vertrauens. Sie wurde mit einem Kuss geweckt, doch sie küsste nicht gerade Rokko, um ihre Ehe zu besiegeln, sondern David. Er wecke sie. Lisa versucht ihre Enttäuschung in Freude umzuwandeln. Es gelang ihr nicht recht, doch zum Glück merkte David dies nicht. Lisa küsste ihn beiläufig zurück und fuhr dann zu Yvonne, um dort ihr Hochzeitsleid anzuziehen.

_Noch ein paar Stunden und dann ist sie verheiratet.,_ dachte sich Rokko und löffelte dabei Kaffeepulver in die Maschine. Wieder verfiel er in einen Tagtraum. Lisa kam gerade nur mit Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Bad und Rokko wachte gerade über ihre kleine Tochter, die gerade versuchte das Kaffeepulver zielgerecht in den dafür vorgesehenen Kaffeefilter zu kippen...

Nach einigen Stunden hatte Lisa ihr Brautkleid angezogen und auch ihre Frisur saß perfekt. So machte sie sich gemeinsam mit Yvonne, Hannah und Jürgen auf zur Kirche. Sie wartete noch zwanzig Minuten bis es dann auf zum Altar ging. Diese Zwangspause, in der Lisa auf ihren, im Stau stehenden, Vater wartete, kam ihr sehr gelegen. Sie konnte unauffällig nachsehen, ob Rokko in der Kirche war.

Rokko schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Jetzt war Lisa also verheiratet. Er würde am Liebsten die Zeit zurückdrehen, wie damals im Museum. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er ganz schnell wieder. Denn, dann müsste er sie um fast zwei Jahr zurückdrehen. So hätte Lisa nie bei Kerima angefangen, somit David Seidel nicht über den weg gelaufen sein. Doch wenn Lisa nicht bei Kerima arbeiten würde, hätte Rokko sie nie kennen gelernt.


	4. Kapitel 3

3.

Lisa suchte nach Rokko, doch sie fand ihn nicht. Noch einige Minuten und dann würde die Zeremonie beginnen. Sie wurde immer nervöser und ging im Zimmer auf und ab.

Rokko hatte in dieser zeit einen Entschluss gefasst: Da ich Lisas Glück nicht im Weg stehen möchte, werde ich wieder mein Nomadenleben beginnen! Rokko begann damit das Wichtigste zu packen und tippte seine Kündigung. Danach ging er schwermütig zu Kerima und hörte dabei Chasing Cars von Snow Patrol.

Nun war es soweit Lisa trat an die Seite ihres Vaters in den gang zum Altar. Sie atmete tief ein und schritt langsam auf David zu. _Bleib cool Lisa, du willst das seit fast zwei Jahren! Du bereitest dich sei einem guten Jahr auf diesen Augenblick vor_. Lisa war hin und her gerissen. _Aber will ich das noch? Mein Herz verlangt nach Rokko und mein Verstand!_ Sie fasste einen Entschluss!

Rokko lief nun gerade auf das Kerimagebäude zu. Hinter sich hörte er ein Geräusch, doch durch die laute Musik aus seinem iPod, war er nicht sicher, ob er sich das nur eingebildet hatte und lief weiter. Er hatte keine Zeit für seine Hirngespinste, er wollte heute noch aus Berlin verschwinden und musste dazu Max seine Kündigung bringen.

Einige Minuten zuvor: Lisa stand vor dem Altar und wurde von David angelächelt. Er hatte gerade nach ‚Ich liebe dich' die wohl berühmtesten drei Worte gesagt, die eine Frau aus dm Mund eines Mannes hören wollte. Doch wollte sie das wirklich? Lisa war immer noch nicht wirklich bei der Sache, sie war eher außerhalb ihres Körpers und betrachtet die ganze Situation: Da stand sie neben David Seidel und dieser hatte gerade „Ja, ich will." gesagt. Das Räuspern des Pfarrers brachte Lisa wieder zum Augenblick. „Frau Plenske somit frage ich sie noch einmal: Wollen sie den hier anwesenden David Seidel zum Mann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren bis das der Tod sie scheidet?" Lisa schlucke und blickte sich noch einmal in der Kirche um. Ihre Mutter schaute etwas gequält, sie war immer noch auf Rokkos Seite. Auch ihr Vater machten einen nicht richtig glücklichen Eindruck. Lisa drehte sich wieder zum Pfarrer. _So jetzt mach es so, wie du das eben beschlossen hast,_ rügte sie sich noch einmal selbst in Gedanken. „Nein!" , sagte Lisa dann laut und deutlich. „es tut mir Leid David, aber das hier ist nicht richtig.", sagte sie noch leise und blickte in Davids Gesicht, dessen Gesichtszüge völlig aus den rudern gekippt waren. Auch dem Pfarrer und allen anderen Hochzeitsgästen waren die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Lisa hielt ihr Kleid hoch, drehte sich um und rannte aus der Kirche.


	5. Kapitel 4

4.

_Wow, habe ich gerade meine eigene Hochzeit platzen lassen? Das hätte keiner mir zugetraut, wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich mir selbst auch nicht!_ Lisa stand mittlerweile etwas außer Atem vor Rokkos Wohnung und klingelte. Doch er machte nicht auf. Wusste er, dass sie vor der Tür stand? Sie klingelte nun zum vierten Mal. _Er muss doch irgendwo sein. Aber wo,_ dachte Lisa, sie lief in der letzten Hoffnung zu Kerima. Sie kam gerade um die Ecke und sah Rokko auf der anderen Straßenseite. „Rokko!", brüllte sie, doch er rührte sie nicht. Er lief ganz normal weiter. Lisa rannte los. Ihr einziger Gedanke war: _Hinter ihm her, Lisa, schnell!_ Dabei übersah sie das Auto, was von rechts kam.

Rokko stieg gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl und konnte von weitem eine Sirene hören. _Wer in Berlin war wieder unvorsichtig, dass die Polizei, ein Krankenwagen oder die Feuerwehr anrücken musste?_ Rokko verdrängte den Gedanken wieder und ging schnurstracks geradeaus in das Büro von Max Petersen. Er war natürlich nicht da, wenn es anders wäre hätte Rokko sich auch gewundert, immerhin heiratete gerade sein bester Freund die Frau die er, Rokko Kowalski liebte. Rokko unterdrückte den Schmerz, der sich in seinem Herzen ausbreitete und legte die Kündigung auf Max' Schreibtisch. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro, um seine letzten Sachen zusammenzupacken. Nach zehn Minuten verließ er sein Büro. Er drückte auf den Fahrstuhlknopf und schaute sich noch ein letztes Mal um. Wie gerne würde er noch einmal Lisas Duft einatmen, ihr nahe sein, doch würde er dies verkraften?

Lisa wusste nicht was geschehen war, sie hörte Stimmen und fühlte etwas unter ihrem Kopf. Sie konnte „Krankenwagen", „schwer verletzt" und „Arzt" verstehen. Ihr Hirn konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreimen, dass ihr etwas passiert sein musste. Dann wurde ihr schwummrig und sie fiel in Ohnmacht.


	6. Kapitel 5

5.

David konnte es nicht glauben, Lisa Plenske hatte ihr Hochzeit platzen lassen, sie hatte kalte Füße bekommen. David lachte und beruhigte sein Vater: „Vater, kennst du den Film ‚Die Braut, die sich nicht traut'? Lisa ist Julia Roberts und ich bin Richard Gere nur in jünger." David lachte und ging an sein Handy. Innerhalb von Hundertstelsekunden wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck von fröhlich zu todernst und besorgt. Er murmelte noch ein „Danke." in sein Handy, klappte es reflexartig zusammen und ließ es dann geschockt fallen. Laura bemerkte, dass etwas passiert war und fragte ihren Sohn danach. „Lisa... Unfall... Krankenhaus... weg...", stammelte David nur noch und lief aus der Kirche. Laura war geschockt, informierte aber vorher die Gäste (und somit zwangsweise auch die Presse) bevor sie sich mit Friedrich, Helga und Bernd auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus machte.

David war mittlerweile im Krankenhaus angekommen und fragte nach Lisa. „Tut mir Leid, aber darüber darf ich ihnen keine Auskunft geben.", wimmelte ihn eine Schwester ab. „Aber sie ist meine Frau, wir haben heute Hochzeitstag.", log David, um zu erfahren was mit Lisa war. Die Schwester musterte David und seinen Smoking. „Stimmt die junge Frau hatte ein Hochzeitskleid an. Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber in zehn Jahren Beruf schaut man den Leuten automatisch auf die Finger, ob sie einen Ring tragen. Da sie das nicht tun, wirkt das mit dem Ehemann immer als Lüge." David schluckte. „Also ihrer Frau geht es..." Ein rotes Lämpchen leuchtete im Schwesternzimmer auf. „Entschuldigen sie ein Notfall." Damit war die Krankenschwester auch schon in einem Zimmer verschwunden.

Rokko entschied, dass er dies verkraften würde und so ging er ein letztes Mal in Lisas Büro. Kaum hatte er es betreten, fühlte er sich glücklich, geborgen und so als wären sie und er die einzigsten Menschen auf der Welt. Er fühlte ich zu Hause. Er war wie benebelt von ihrem Duft, den der Raum gespeichert hatte. Doch auf einmal fühlte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Irgendwas war anders.

Zeitgleich wurde Lisas Herzschlag immer schwächer, sie wollte nicht mehr leben, denn Rokko wollte sie nicht mehr als die Frau in seinem Leben haben, da war sie sich sicher, genauso sicher wie die Tatsache, dass sie David nicht liebte. Also wieso noch am Leben festhalten? Vor ihrem inneren Auge lief der Film ihres Lebens ab und sie sah Rokko noch einmal. Rokko saß in ihrem Büro und redete mit ihrem Ernie, er sagte gerade, dass er sie liebe und sie zurückkommen solle. Er lächelte, es lief ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter und dann setzte er ihren Ernie zurück auf ihren Monitor.

Rokko lächelte gerade mit Tränen in den Augen Lisas Ernie an und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf ihren Monitor zurück. Das vorhin noch so bedrückende Gefühl war verschwunden, er fühlte sich erleichtert, als hätte ihm jemand seinen Seelenballast abgenommen.

Lisa hörte auf Rokko und begann wieder an ihr Leben zu glauben, ihr Herz zum Schlagen zu zwingen, wieder zu atmen, sie wollte leben und wusste alles würde gut werden, denn zusammen kommt, was zusammen gehört.


	7. Kapitel 6

6.

David ging in Lisas Zimmer auf der Intensivstation. Überall waren Monitore, Kabel und Schläuche mit Lisa verbunden, sodass er Angst hatte er würde etwas kaputt machen. Er hatte vom Arzt erfahren, dass Lisa einen kurzzeitigen Herzstillstand hatte und man schon dachte sie wäre tot und dass sie dann auf einmal wieder zurück ins Leben gekommen wäre. _Sie muss gespürt haben, dass ich in ihrer Nähe war.,_ dachte David und lächelte Lisa an. Nun lag Lisa in einem künstlichen Koma, um Hirn oder sonstige Schäden zu verhindern. Es war mittlerweile später Abend. David beschloss die ganze Nacht bei Lisa zu wachen und bei ihr zu sein. Das tat er auch, genauso wie den folgenden tag. Dann kam Helga mit Bernd und sie überredeten David dazu nach Hause zu fahren und zu schlafen.

Rokko packte gerade einige Tassen und Teller in Zeitungspapier ein. Er wollte fürs erste zurück nach Pinneberg zu seinen Eltern und von da aus in Ruhe nach Jobangeboten suchen. Hauptsache erst einmal weg aus Berlin. Er nahm sich ein Stück Zeitung und sah ein Bild von Lisa. Er verharrte daran und musste lächeln. Dann las er geschockt die Überschrift, der kleinen Pressemitteilung:

Mehrheitseignerin nach schwerem Verkehrsunfall im Koma 

**Berlin.** Nachdem Lisa Plenske am gestrigen tage ihre Hochzeit mit David Seidel platzen ließ, aus Gründen die noch unbekannt sind, übersah sie auf dem Weg zu Kerima Moda ein Auto, dass sie dann anfuhr. Die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda liegt derweil, laut Angaben von ihrem Fastehemann David Seidel, im Koma und befindet sich in einem kritischen Zustand.

Rokko lies vor Schreck einen Teller fallen. _Oh mein Gott, Lisa hatte einen Unfall? ich muss sofort ins Krankenhaus. Aber in welchem liegt sie? Ich muss Helga anrufen. _Rokkos Gedanken kreisten nur noch um Lisas Unfall, sodass er den Satz mit der geplatzten Hochzeit überlesen hatte. Rokko suchte im Umzugschaos nach seinem Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Plenskes. Es ging niemand ran. _Natürlich sind sie nicht zu Hause, Rokko. Denk doch mal nach sie sind bei Lisa im Krankenhaus. Okay, wer könnte es noch wissen? Jürgen! _Rokko schnappte sich seinen Cityroller, seine Jacke und fuhr zu Jürgen.


	8. Kapitel 7

7.

Durch Jürgen hatte Rokko erfahre, dass Lisa in der Charité lag. Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg, auch wen das Risiko groß war, dort David Seidel zu begegnen. Rokko wusste ja immer noch nicht bewusst, dass Lisa immer noch Plenske hieß. Doch das Schicksal meinte es auch mit Rokkos Besuch gut, denn David war nicht im Krankenhaus.

David hatte sich gerade umgezogen, als sein Handy klingelte. „Seidel?" – „Was? Ja, ich komme sofort!" Er ließ sein Handy zuschnappen und fuhr dann in die Firma. Er wollte zwar lieber zu Lisa, doch er war im Moment der einzige Chef, der bei Bewusstsein war und musste somit zu diesem Notfall: Ein Brand im Stofflager.

Rokko hatte sich einen Sterilen Kittel übergezogen und durfte nun zu Lisa. Sie sah so hilflos aus mit den ganzen Schläuchen und Kabeln. Rokko stellte sich an ihre rechte Seite, nahm ihre Hand, streichelte diese und mit seiner anderen sanft über ihr Haar. „Lisa? kannst du mich hören? Lisa, du musst aufwachen, hörst du? Du kannst uns doch nicht alleine auf der Welt lassen, men Engel." Rokko liefen einige Tränen über die Wange, dennoch war er ganz gefasst und sprach mit einer sanften, ruhigen Stimme zu Lisa.

Lisa merkte, dass sie in einer Art Schlaf war. Sie konnte eine Stimme hören, die sie an Rokko erinnerte. War das nicht sogar Rokko? Lisa lächelte, merkte aber, dass ihre Mundwinkel sich nicht bewegten. Sie spürte seine Haut auf ihrer und wie ihre Haut punktuell nass wurde...

Rokko Kowalski weinte lautlose Tränen. Keine Tränen aus Angst, Verzweiflung, Traurigkeit oder Mitleid. Dies waren Tränen der Liebe. In den nächsten Tagen fühlte sich Lisa immer wacher, wenn Rokko bei ihr im Krankenhaus war. Von Davids Nähe jedoch wurde sie nur schläfrig, sie suchte sich durch diesen Schlaf einen Ausweg aus der Hilflosigkeit. Ein Versuch sich aus seiner Nähe zu entziehen.

Dies schien auch der Arzt zu bemerken, denn er redete mit David über diese Tatsache, nachdem er nach über einer Woche wieder einmal bei Lisa im Krankenhaus gewesen war. Nach diesem besuch hatten sich Lisas Werte deutlich verschlechtert. „Als der behandelnde Arzt von Frau Plenske halte ich es für besser, wenn sie ihre Besuche einstellen. Sonst wird sie wohlmöglich wieder in ein tieferes Koma fallen und nie wieder aufwachen, oder im schlimmsten Fall sterben." David war geschockt, doch er versprach nicht mehr zu kommen, aus Liebe. Außerdem hatte er durch den Brand viel Arbeit und ja auch keine Lisa, die diese für ihn wegarbeitete. David wurde klar, dass er Lisa jetzt am Meisten helfen würde, die Firma auf Kurs zu halten und Lisa somit den Rücken frei zu halten. Doch wer David Seidel genauer kennt, wusste, dass er sich in den nächsten Wochen nach einer neuen Abwechslung umschaute, da er zum stress in der Firma einen Ausgleich brauchte...


	9. Kapitel 8

8.

Seitdem Rokko von Lisas Unfall erfahren hatte, wisch er ihr nicht mehr von der Seite. Er fühlte, dass seine Anwesenheit ihr gut tat und übernachtete sogar bei Lisa im Krankenhaus. Er spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis sie aufwachen würde. Aber die Nähe zu Lisa half auch Rokko sehr. Er hatte mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass Lisa noch nicht verheiratet war und so erzählte er ihr noch freier von seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen, er wusste das Lisa ihn hören konnte. Es war auch so. Lisa konnte Rokko verstehen und beide unterhielten sich durch Zeichen, die Außenstehende für Reflexe hielten, doch Rokko wusste das dies keine Reflexe waren...

Lisa lag mittlerweile zwei Wochen im Koma, es war neun Uhr morgens. Rokko schlief noch seelenruhig. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Lisas Bauch und er umklammerte ihre rechte Hand. Lisa bewegte ihre Augenlider und öffnete vorsichtig diese. Sie begann langsam ihre Hand zu bewegen und erwiderte Rokkos sanften Händedruck. Er lächelte, schlief jedoch weiter. Also bewegte sie ihre Beine und somit auch ihr Becken, um Rokko wach zu bekommen, den Lisa war sich sicher, dass ihre Stimme noch versagen würde.

Rokko träumte gerade, dass er auf einer Blumenwiese lag und Lisa kitzelte ihm mit einem Grashalm an der Nase. Er öffnete die Augen. In Wirklichkeit kitzelte Lisas Nachthemdärmel an Rokkos Nase. Rokko wachte auf und rieb sich die Augen, als er seine Augen öffnete, dachte er, er würde weiterträumen, den er blickte in Lisas geöffneten Augen. Als er dann Lisas Hand auf seinem Arm realisierte lachte er mit der Sonne draußen um die Wette. Er stand auf und gab Lisa euphorisch einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Lisa... Du Bist endlich aufgewacht!" „Rokko...Ich...Ich...Ich habe ihn nicht geheiratet, ich konnte es nicht..." Rokko legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Lisas Lippen. „das weiß ich doch, mein Engel. Aber jetzt ruh dich noch etwas aus, Hauptsache du wirst wieder gesund und kommst zu Kräften. Alles andere ist erst einmal egal." Rokko blieb noch bei Lisa, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war, dann verständigte er Helga, Bernd, Jürgen und Yvonne, sagte ihnen jedoch, dass sie jetzt erst einmal schlief und sie sich den Weg ins Krankenhaus sparen konnten. Alle waren erleichtert und freuten sich riesig. So verstrichen die Tage ins Land. Lisa war mittlerweile wieder auf Normalstation und kurz vor der Entlassung. Sie hatte sich mit Rokko ausgesprochen und so packte Rokko gerade Lisas Sachen , denn die zukünftige Frau Kowalski würde natürlich bei ihrem Verlobten wohnen. Außerdem war Rokko sich so sicher, das Lisa nichts mehr passieren konnte. Er war sehr froh, dass Lisa ihn heiraten wollte und war sich sicher, dass es diesmal für immer war. Denn er wusste es seit der zeit im Krankenhaus. Lisa Plenskes herz gehörte ihm und David Seidel war kein Thema mehr.


End file.
